gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily Bass
Lillian Celia "Lily" Humphrey (née Rhodes; formerly van der Woodsen and Bass) is the youngest daughter of music executive Richard "Rick" Rhodes and the late Celia "CeCe" Rhodes. Lily is the mother to Serena and Eric van der Woodsen. She is a fictional character from the ''Gossip Girl'' novel series and the series' television adaptation of the same name. In addition, the television series' proposed spin-off, ''Valley Girls'', would have centered on her life as a teenager in the San Fernando Valley. Lily is portrayed by Kelly Rutherford in the Gossip Girl television series and by Brittany Snow in the flashback episode "Valley Girls". In the series, she eventually marries Rufus Humphrey. Background Novels TV series Not much is known about Lily's past, except that she is the second born daughter in a wealthy family. Her father, Richard "Rick" Rhodes was a music executive and her mother Celia 'Cece' Rhodes was from the Upper East Side. Carol Rhodes, Lily's older rebellious sister, moved out of home and into San Fernando Valley when Lily was 16 years old. Little more than a year later, Lily ran away after a disagreement with her parents, to join Carol. Although she had always previously behaved as a proper member of upper class society, Lily was influenced by the LA lifestyle, changing her into a wild child. It was briefly mentioned she is an alumna of Brown University. During her late teens/early 20s, Lily met Rufus Humphrey and the two began dating whilst he traveled cross country with his band Lincoln Hawk. Lily was a photographer for the band, who captured the band's iconic image. During the travels of Lily and Rufus, Lily became pregnant, rather than tell Rufus she returned home. Lily's mother sent her to a French institution where she gave birth to their son, Scott. She gave the baby up for adoption and never spoke of him again for years. Later it would be revealed that the son she gave up would return. At some point after the adoption, Lily married Dr. William van der Woodsen, whom would become father to her daughter Serena and son Eric. However, William ran off later causing Serena to have low esteem issues and to be worried about her father and why he wasn't with her, that caused her to have "daddy issues" through out her life. However the two would later reconcile before he left his children again. Lily later marries Bart Bass and then after his death, a year after, became married to Rufus Humphrey. In season 3, Lily is living in the van der Woodsen penthouse with husband Rufus, son Eric and step daughter Jenny. Family Serena van der Woodsen (Daughter) Eric van der Woodsen (Son) Chuck Bass (Adopted Son) Scott Rosson (Son, adopted out of family) Jenny Humphrey (Step-Daughter) Dan Humphrey (Step-Son) Rufus Humphrey (Husband) William van der Woodsen (Ex-Husband) Bart Bass (Husband, deceased) Carol Rhodes (Sister) Celia Rhodes (Mother) Charlie Rhodes (Niece) Rick Rhodes (Father, deceased) Claus Christensen (Ex-Boyfriend) Klaus Richter (Ex-Husband) Quotes *"Frankly Carol im surprised it took you this long to realise what mother really thought of you" (to Carol) *"At least i didnt embezzle my own daughters trust fund so i could go shopping at LuluLemon "(to Carol) 00024017.jpg Picture 7.png LilyArrest.jpeg|Lily's mugshot kelly-rutherford-and-gossip-girl-gallery.jpg|Bass-VanDerWoodsen Family rutherford_burke320x240.jpg|Lily & Bart wedding dance Untitled-1 copy.jpg|Rhodes-VanDerWoodsen-Bass-Humphrey family photo 84451_1225803582604_266_400.jpg| Lily at her wedding to Bart Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Character Galleries Category:Gallery Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5